1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for remotely accessing and programming a set top box. More particularly, the present invention relates to systems and methods for remotely scheduling events on a set top box.
2. Background and Relevant Art
Consumers are beginning to have access to a large number of television programs over an increasing number of television channels. Set top boxes such as cable boxes, satellite receivers, and digital video recorders or combinations thereof are becoming more popular because they provide certain advantages that were not previously available. Set top boxes, for example, allow users to digitally record programming content such as television programs, lock certain channels from being accessed without permission, view electronic program guide data, and set personal preferences that control how the program guide data and/or programming content is presented to the user.
The ability to digitally record a television program is particularly useful because users are often unable to view a particular television program when it is scheduled for broadcast or because there is more than one program that the user desires to view. Sometimes, the user knows that he or she will be unable to view a certain television program well in advance. For example, the user may be taking a planned vacation. In this instance, the user is able to directly program the set top box from their home to record the program. By recording the television program, the user is able to view the program at their leisure.
Some users, however, decide to record a program shortly before the program is scheduled to begin. Because of the relatively short notice, these users often find themselves in situations that prevent them from successfully recording the desired program. For example, the user may be at work, cannot get home in time to record the television program, have another commitment that conflicts with the television program, etc. For example, a user, while at a sporting event, may discover that their favorite program is a new episode instead of a repeat episode. In these types of situations, the user is simply unable to record their favorite program because they are not home to program the set top box to record the program.
I Many set top boxes simply require the presence of the user in order to schedule an event, such as recording a television program. The problem, stated generally, is that users are unable to access their set top boxes from a remote location such that an event can be scheduled at the set top box. Attempts have been made, however, to provide a way for users to record programs or schedule events when they do not have direct access to their set top box.
One attempt involves using a proprietary server that stores. Periodically, the set top box will access the proprietary server in order to update the program guide data stored in the set top box. To schedule an event in this case, the user accesses the proprietary server through a network, such as the Internet. Once logged on to the proprietary server, the user may view the program guide data stored on the proprietary server and input programming instructions or schedule an event that will be downloaded to the set top box of the user.
One of the problems with this approach is related to the difference between the program guide data provided by the proprietary server and the program guide data that is stored on the user's set top box. When a user is at home, the program guide data is often personalized. For example, favorite channels have been selected and identified, locks have been set on certain channels, the amount of program guide data displayed has been customized by the user, events that have already been scheduled are reflected to the user, and the like. In other words, some users have personalized their program guide data such that it is easier to navigate when they are scheduling an event such as recording a program or simply browsing the program guide data.
The program guide data provided by the proprietary server, on the other hand, is not personalized and is most likely not organized in the same manner as the program guide data stored on the user's set top box. Previously scheduled events of the user are not reflected in the program guide data and the user's preferences are not available to the user. In addition, the program guide data provided by the proprietary server may be much more voluminous than the program guide data stored on the set top box of the user. For example, the user's set top box may have access to many different channels, but the user set input preferences such that the program guide data for only 15 channels is displayed by the set top box. When the user logs on to the proprietary server, the user may have to wade through program guide data for significantly more than 15 channels in order to find a television program the user desires to record. Being presented with such a large quantity of information by the proprietary server is burdensome to the user. The user thus experiences difficulty when interacting with the proprietary server that they would not experience at home when using their own program guide data. In spite of these difficulties, a user can overcome these limitations and identify an event at the proprietary server, such as identifying a program to record. However, users may experience more difficulty III navigating the program guide data as the volume of the program guide data provided by the proprietary server continues to grow.
Another problem with this approach is that the set top box only accesses the proprietary server and downloads data periodically. When the set top box downloads guide data, it usually downloads guide data for an identified time period, a week for example. This creates a problem when a user desires to record a program on short notice because the set top box may not access the proprietary server to retrieve the instructions left by the user soon enough to actually record the program.